Love Transends Time
by Jewlbunny
Summary: This is a challenge fic for you to look at. I hope you enjoy, and can take it to a level I don't think I can.


**This is a one shot that I was asked to make by Vampiregurl402. It's for arashi wolf princess' birth day. Hope you have a good one. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian.**

Princess Serenity was looking out at the stars smiling when she saw hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?" the voice whispered.

"Kakarot! Your back!" Serenity exclaimed with joy. She threw her arms around him with all the strength she had.

"I got you something." he said playfully. He pulled out a dozen red roses from behind the tree that was only three feet from them. "Read the card."

She did as she was instructed. She didn't know what the goofball of a saiyan was doing but she read the card that said, _"Look down."_ She did and saw him on one knee opening a box and presenting a ring in said box with one hand and holding her open hand in the other.

"Princess, we have known each other since my race joined the alliance. I would be honored if you choose to be my wife. I spoke to your mother about this."

"No matter her answer, it's a yes from me! I love you Kakarot!" she cried with tears of joy. She had loved him from the moment they met. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. That was the happiest moment of her life.

…

"Serenity, promise me that no matter what happens, you will keep fighting. No matter what." Kakarot said to the woman he loved. There was an explosion in the distance. War had come upon the Moon.

"Me fight? I can't."

"Serenity, I know you can do this. Some things in life are worth fighting for. Don't worry. I'll find you when it's over." He said with that same confident smile he always gave her that made her smile. Even at a dark time like this.

"Alright. I will. And you better find me." She said fighting the tears that threatened to flow down her face. They shared a passionate kiss before they broke apart to help defend the Moon.

...

The battle for the Moon Kingdom was a hard one. During the battle the Princess was so focused on her fight with two monsters at once that she did not know someone was about to stab her from behind.

"Serenity! Watch out!" Kakarot's voice rang in her ears. He pushed her to the ground, and he was stabbed in the chest.

"KAKAROT!" Serenity screamed.

"Serenity, I love you. I always will. I just hope I can find you in the next life." he said before dieing. Serenity was heartbroken, but she still remembered the promise that he made her keep. That no matter what, she'd keep fighting.

The woman that had stabbed Kakarot by accident looked on at the display and was going to try to kill her again when Serenity stabbed her in the chest.

"This is for the man I loved." She said twisting the blade in her chest making the woman drop dead.

Eventually though they still lost. Many of the people died even the princess joined then dead. Queen Serenity gave them all a second chance. So they could one day meet again, and give her daughter another chance to love again.

…

"Goku it's time to get up." He heard Mr. Popo say.

"Why do I have to go to school? It's sounds like the dumbest thing ever." Goku complained as he sat down for breakfast at the Lookout.

"It's because Queen Serenity wouldn't just restore anyone's tail. She wants you to watch over the reincarnation of her daughter." Kami explained for the hundredth. They had to explain a lot of things to him. Reincarnation was one of them. His heritage was another. Serenity explained that to him. He also knew how and why his grandfather died. It was hard for him to except that he killed his grandfather. She taught him to control the beast within himself so that would never happen again.

"Alright, but if Piccolo comes back, and I'm not ready to fight him, it's on your hands." Goku said in warning. He finished his breakfast, and Mr. Popo took him just shy of one mile to Jubban Middle School.

"Good luck on your first day Goku. And remember. The things you learn in school and homework is like training, and things like quizzes, tests, and projects are battles that you must face. It would be best if you got help along the way." Mr. Popo said as Goku dropped down from the carpet in his school uniform.

"Alright. Thanks for the advise Mr. Popo. I'll see you some time after school. And don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut." he said as he started walking towards the school building. _'Makes me wonder why she wants me to do this in the first place.'_ he thought to himself as his tail twitched in the belt loops. He was going to have to get used to keeping his tail still in the position. Everyone who knew of him knew he had a tail, but not everyone did, and he did not want to explain that on his first day of school.

"AHH! I'M RUNNING LATE!" he heard a girl scream. He looked behind him and saw a girl that looked like a young sunny blond Queen Serenity.

_'That's got to be her.'_ Goku thought to himself. "Hey, are you going to Juuban?" he asked running at the same pace.

"YES!"

"Oh no, that means I'm running late too. Hang on!" He said picking her up bridal style, and he ran her to the school building. She was blushing the whole way, her heart racing, and not wanting to leave his warm touch.

"Thanks I'm Tuskno Usagi." the girl said.

"Son Goku, nice to meet you." he replied putting her down. "Now let's get inside before we end up getting in trouble."

And so began their friendship. Little did either knew that their friendship would grow into love. For their love transcends time itself, and can never be torn apart by time.

******I hope you all enjoy that little one shot. I might make something more out of it. Or maybe if you want, you could take it over and continue the story from there. Happy birthday ****arashi wolf princess.******** Please review, and God bless you.**


End file.
